Until Dawn: The Blackwood Files
The series was filmed mostly while NyxRising was on holiday in a cabin. They were in costume most of the days and filmed off and on randomly, acting and conversing in character casually. When they returned home, Nyx compiled all the footage and realized they almost had a complete 10 episode series. Certain scenes were filmed afterwards and added in to make the story whole. Synopsis Josh invites his friends- Sam, Mike, Emily, Matt, Jessica, Chris, and Ashley- back to his family lodge, where one year ago his sisters died after a prank pulled on Hannah involving Mike. Josh records their fun as well as his video diaries to his therapist. Along the way, weird things start to happen to the group, and tensions grow between Josh and the rest of his friends when he starts behaving oddly. A series of events unfold where unknown adversaries attack the seven friends. Episodes Episode 1: Momento Mori The friends are introduced as they arrive at the lodge. Josh pushes Chris to make his moves on Ashley over the weekend. The tension between Emily & Matt and Jessica & Mike is established. The group decides to play hide and seek. Josh is first to seek, and he finds his friends as follows: Mike & Jessica (who were making out in a wardrobe), Sam (planking on a table bench), Ashley (behind a door), Emily (wardrobe), Chris (another wardrobe), and Matt (on the toilet). Since Mike and Jessica were found first, Josh chooses Mike to be the next seeker. He first finds Matt (on the toilet again), Ashley & Chris (in a shower), Jessica (under a table), Emily (behind a window curtain), Sam (who was running around but found behind a small bookcase). Eventually Josh is the last one to be found, but he breaks the rules and goes upstairs, and ends up freaking everyone out because he is not answering their calls for him. Josh makes one of his video diaries to his doctor, explaining his concerns with himself and with his friends. A flashback to one year ago appears, showing the friends plus Hannah and Beth having fun and some getting wasted. A prank is played on Hannah involving her interest in Mike, to which Sam abstains from participating in. Hannah and Beth's deaths are played out. Episode 2: Darkness Throughout the episode, Emily and Jessica introductions are shown via Josh's camera. Chris and Josh wake up Mike with Chris's new app, "The Friend Maker," so that they are all up in time (5 a.m.) to join in Sam's morning yoga. Afterwards, Mike cracks raw eggs in his mouth for "protein." Chris's app wreaks havoc, the High-Five Cam is created by Josh, and the group plays Spin the Bottle. After they get tired of Chris kissing people, the Ouija board is taken out, of which Sam and Matt sit out. The first couple questions don't do anything, but the participating friends are soon freaked out by it moving. It reveals itself as Beth, one of Josh's dead sisters. They continue asking questions, and get another answer when Mike asks "What happened to you?" The marker moves across the board to spell "Killed" and the power cuts out, with Josh no where to be found. They eventually find him, but everyone is so shaken up to do anything else. Episode 3: Haunted Matt and Ashley's introductions are shown via Josh's camera. Mike eats an entire union after making a comment about only gay men eating apples. Everyone is scared of this, and Jessica tries to stop him and reassures him he has asserted his dominance already. Only a couple seconds after Mike finishes the onion, he runs for the toilet, where Josh invades and does a Smack Cam. Josh tries to help Ashley and Chris's flirting move along, so he makes pick up lines towards Ashley for Chris. Ashley does not seem to appreciate this, moving to the other side of the couch to be far away from Chris and Josh. After a spoopy door closing upstairs, Chris complains about Mike having eaten 42 eggs since they have been up there. The others rally a chorus of "Have you seen Mike?" ((presumably where the inside joke between the members has come from)) and Chris joins the praising of Mike. More spoopy doors open and close. An arm wrestling tournament takes place, where Ashley beats both Chris and Josh, but loses to Mike, who is tackled by Sam. After, Mike is asked in front of Jessica is he would sleep with Sam, to which he responds yes. This makes Ashley upset and find a bit of common ground with Emily. After a failed Smack Cam on Emily, she commands Chris to Smack Cam himself. He ends up doing a "sad" Smack Cam and runs away smacking himself and crying. A series of spoopy events occur, including: a "ghost" in white appearing in the m. suite, a bottle rolling into Matt's room before a wardrobe creaking open slightly, the water tap turning back on after Emily leaves the bathroom. Episode 4: Loyalty It's prank time in the lodge! To exact his revenge, Mike goes into Josh's room to wake him up by imitating the "Friend Maker" app. Not surprisingly, Josh wakes up and so does a shirtless Chris, the two presumably cuddling. Ashley decides to enlist Josh for help with a prank on Chris. She offers him a cup of coffee, one of which she spiked with something of Sam's that is disgusting. Unfortunately, Ashley gives Chris the wrong cup and ends up drinking her own medicine. Later, Jessica and Ashley attempt to prank Mike, who is asleep, by pumping soap into his hand. When it comes time for Ashley to tickle him into slapping his own face, Mike wakes up and slaps the handful of soap onto Ashley, instead. Persistent in her goal to prank someone, Ashley tries to scare Matt with a gas mask. After jumping out at him, Matt hits Ashley to the floor. Seeing Chris and Josh's secret handshake that they have had since they were 10, Mike wants in. He bribes Chris into doing it with a new iPad, despite the pleas from Josh. This creates a mini-break-up between the two, a distraught Josh going to Sam for comfort and a guilt-filled Chris following close behind. Sam is able to make them bond again, and all is well. The girls and guys segregate, the males telling "scary" stories. Most of them aren't scary, considering Chris tells a story about how Ashley got the name "Ashley Queefer" at band camp. Although, Josh does spook them with a slightly scary story, but they tell him that it was too serious. Meanwhile, Emily and Jessica badger Ashley while Sam reads. They first force her to see a picture of a ding-dong, of which she has never been exposed to. They then try to make her say the p-word, but Ashley refuses. Pretending to leave as the girls had requested for their girls only pajama party, the boys sneak back upstairs to scare them. In the midst of the attack, Sam hears a noise coming from downstairs, and she and the boys go to investigate. After searching the downstairs, the group finds the window in Jessica and Mike's room open, but nothing else is found. Each party blames each other and everyone is pissed off by this "prank." Later in the night, Jessica is tasked to go take out the trash, but before she can even exit the lodge, she sees a masked person outside and freaks out. Mike comes to comfort her and see what is wrong, and goes out to investigate what Jessica saw. Episode 5: Dread Chris unleashes his dance moves on Mike (7:25). That's it. That's all that matters. Have you seen his dancing? I don't know how Mike survived that one. No wonder Josh turns Sam down. No one could resist that. And let me just say, Chris has definitely got buns. (I have serious questions about this event. Jack and Reiss, please explain.) Episode 6: Vengeance To celebrate their 3 year anniversary of watching Freaky Friday for the first time, Josh and Chris "switch bodies," to the fault of Sam. They act as each other the entire day, answering as one another and causing confusion amongst the other friends. Episode 7: Violence Episode 8: Revelation Episode 9: Karma Episode 10: Repentance Mike, Chris, Sam, and Ashley realize their mistake in forcing Emily, who was bitten by a Wendigo, to leave the room they are hidden in. Unfortunately, they leave to go find her too late. While Emily is out in the woods, she is attacked once again by a Wendigo and killed. When they finally stumble upon her dead body, the four are chased back inside by an upcoming Wendigo in the distance. Cast Bee as Sam Jack as Chris Nyx as Josh Sasha as Jessica Sammi as Emily Hannah as Ashley Reiss as Mike Marley as Matt __FORCETOC__ Category:Videos